elliestormfandomcom-20200213-history
Jessie
Not to be confused with her biological father Jesse. "It's also the same as doing nothing. Jessie was the most hated person period so someone else would've done it anyway." - Gerald the part after Jessie is devoured. Jessie is a main character in the Minecraft Story Mode Roleplay and the hidden main antagonist. She is able to convince people that her carers abuse her (her main target is Gerald) even if they did nothing wrong. Personality A cruel, evil, selfish, manipulative psychopath. She is not willing to change. She fakes her apologies making everyone forgive her (excluding Gerald who never falls for them.) Appearance She looks exactly like the caucasian female Jesse but a lot smaller. Relationships Ellegaard Redstone Ellegaard is Jessie's biological mother. Jesse Jesse is Jessie's biological father. Randy Sunix Randy is shown to babysit her often. It is unknown if they get along, although Randy is always happy to babysit, although this is revealed to be because he really needs money and actually hates Jessie. Gerald Donovan Gerald hates Jessie with all his heart. She constantly sexually harasses Butters and once tried to pull Gerald's mustache off his face. Almost biting Gabriel's leg off is where he had it. He kicked her in the stomach twice, brutally beat her and spat in her face before conspiring to sue Jessie and her father. Gerald's hatred for Jessie continues to grow, which can be justified in some situations. Gerald states that she is the reason why Jesse will not be keeping his job much longer. When Gerald is chosen to be the one to kill her, he makes her go through extremely bad conditions, such as either extremely cold (-10,000 degrees) or really hot (10,000 degrees). Gerald's opinion of her changes after realizing how much her father abused her and agreed to taking her away from him into the hands of Ava. When he finds out of her intentions, he is furious, beating her sensely and throwing her in a cell and feeding her little to bothing. Gabriel Donovan Jessie has an insane crush on Gabriel, despite the fact he is 13 years old while she is two. She goes to extreme lengths to get him to love her back, including attempting to murder his adopted sister. It is revealed that Gabriel does not like her back, and is even edging towards hating her. Criminal Record Despite her age of two, Jessie has an insane and worryingly long criminal record. *Aggravated assault - Jessie has numerous charges of aggravated assault, she has apparently bitten over 20 civilians, kicked Jesse in the groin, bite Clyde, attempt to hit Bebe, and has even shot Butters in the eye (She attempted to kill Bebe) *Attempted murder - Jessie has tried to kill Bebe Donovan *Illegal use of firearms - Jessie used a bow to shoot Butters Donovan through the eye. *Sexual harassment - Jessie has made Butters sexually uncomfortable numerous times and once even touched his private parts. *Assault - Jessie attempted to rip Gerald's mustache off his face twice. *Assisting a crime - Jessie causes Jesse to go insane, which leads to him to attempt to kill Gerald. *Terrorism - Jessie said to Gerald she is going to bomb his house. *Nuclear warefare - Jessie finds an abandoned Nuclear Station and bombs eight cities. *Illegal immigration - Jessie returns to Minecraftia despite being kicked out of the country. *Murder - Jessie has killed 8 million people in the nuclear war and 32 people during the Prescott siege. *Cannibalism - Jessie ripped Gerald's juglar out in S2P8. *Theft - Jessie has stole money and food from Gerald and stole all of Prescott's rations. *Hijacking - Jessie hijacked the Prescott Defences, ultimately flooding it with zombies. Trivia *In Jesse's Story, it is revealed she eats nothing but potatoes. *According to Jesse's Story, before Gerald gave him a raise Jesse was 2000 emeralds in debt. This may be due to Jessie's potato addiction. *In Jesse's Story, it is revealed that her addiction to potatoes got so our of hand, she actually relies on potatoes to live and could actually die without them. *According to the creator of the RP, Jessie married Butters Donovan after the events of Ellegaard's death. *It is possible she is the Anti-Craftia (see Hellcraftia) *She is the hidden main antagonist of the Bonus parts. She is to Jesse because she drives him insane and turns him against Gerald, she is to Gabriel because she comstantly tried to attack him and made him stressed with his job, and she is to Gerald because she keeps assaulting him and his daughter and she keeps trying to sexually harass Butters. *She is unable to leave designated areas due to a PCB chip in her brain as of Gerald's Story Part 2. *She was secretly abused by Jesse her entire life but did not realize this due to only being a toddler and having an undeveloped brain. *It is possible that Jessie really was behaving badly on her own, and her flashbacks with Jesse abusing her was just her way of claiming she is a good child. In Part 41, a doctor states that Jesse's kids will turn out to have problems. When Jessie is born, she becomes a psychopath, nuking several cities, raping, and being responsible for the deaths of millions of people. Jesse trying to feed Jessie potatoes that she claimed gave her stomach pains was just Jesse feeling sympathy for his daughter and pretended to be a bad father so he would be blamed instead of Jessie. **This was confirmed in Season 2. *According to Gerald-XR-Donovan, Jessie's death in S2P9 is permanent. *She had a severe anger problem that was triggered when she ate more than one potato a week. **This makes Ellegaard responsible as she fed her more than one. *She is the only member of Prescott who has not tried Szechuan Sauce, since she died 3 parts before Gerald obtained it. Appearances Season 1 *Part 40 *Part 41 *Part 42 *Part 43 *Part 44 *Part 45 *Part 46 *Part 47 Gerald Mini-Series *Daughters *The Nuclear War *Jessie *Thicker Than Water *From The Gallows Bonus Parts *Jesse's Story *Axel and Olivia's Story *Gabriel's Story *Jessie's Story Season 2 *Part 1 *Part 2 *Part 3 *Part 4 *Part 6 *Part 7 *Part 8 *Part 9 (Final Appearance) Overall: 25 Appearances Category:Adopted Category:Toddlers Category:Part 44 Category:Part 45 Category:Part 46 Category:Part 47 Category:Jesse's Story Category:Axel and Olivia's Story Category:Gabriel's Story Category:Gerald's Story Category:Daughters Category:The Nuclear War Category:Jessie Category:Thicker Than Water Category:From The Gallows Category:Antagonists Category:Evil Category:Deceased Characters